October Rust
by Skovko
Summary: In the daylight they're six known business men in the public. In the nighttime they're cruel people tending to other kind of business that puts blood on their hands without anyone knowing. This night a woman runs into their building and at first she seems like a common thief. It quickly turns out she's so much more. (The Shield and AOP in one story.)


Six men dressed in black stood in the barely lit lobby. Lobby was stretching it. It was a building still being constructed and every floor was still naked with cold concrete floors. Most floors didn't even have lights yet. Just holes where the windows would be going up at some point, letting the sun or the moon shine in. It was night time but the moonlight wasn't needed on the ground floor. The only thing working besides the few lamps was the elevator that the construction workers used everyday.

In daylight this was a construction site owned by the six men that put on an outer appearence of being business men. Roman, Seth, Dean, Akam, Rezar and Drake. Everyone knew them. They were in the papers often. In moonlight they did business in there that no one would ever know. Dirty business that put blood on their hands.

Sirens suddenly sounded. They got louder and louder as they flew by outside. They turned their heads in the direction and failed to notice the woman moving over the concrete floor. The sound of her heels clicking hit them as she took her final few steps before stumbling into Drake.

"Sorry, sorry," she backed away again. "I didn't know anyone would be in here."  
"What do we have here?" Dean smirked.

The police radio the men owned started scratching and then a woman's voice came through.

 _"All units! There's been a robbery at the galla event over at the McMahon mansion. The ancient crown borrowed to them for this event has gone missing. We're searching for a blonde woman wearing a short, sparkling, gold dress._

The six men looked at the woman again that had backed further away.

"Blonde hair," Roman chuckled.  
"Gold dress," Seth chimed in.  
"And funny thing is she's wearing gloves too. Don't wanna put your prints on something, dear?" Drake asked.  
"Big bag," Akam pointed out. "What are you hiding in it?"  
"I bet a crown," Rezar said.

She kept backing away slowly. Roman moved his hand to his gun in his belt, tapping it with two fingers.

"Now, don't do that. I'd hate to put a bullet in your head," he said.  
"Don't waste one. One girl against the six of us. She won't stand a chance," Drake said.  
"What's your name, girl?" Dean asked.  
"October," she answered.  
"Full name!" He demanded.  
"October Rust," she said.  
"What kind of weird name is that?" He laughed. "Are you one of those weird people changing their names to sound more cool?"  
"Who gives a fuck about her name?" Roman chuckled and looked at her. "Just hand over the crown and you're free to go."  
"Okay, I will," she held up a hand. "Just don't hurt me."

She put her hand down in the bag but it wasn't a crown she pulled up. Instead she pulled up a stack of photos and threw them up in the air. Before every photo had landed, the men recognized themselves. Those photos were evidence of their crimes. They looked up as they heard the elevator door close.

"What the fuck?" Akam asked.

Inside the elevator she moved fast. She had practiced this part many times to make sure she could do it before the elevator stopped. She kicked off her heels while pulling off her wig. Underneath she had short, black hair. The dress was next to go before pulling on a pair of black leggins and a black long sleeved tee to make her blend in with the darkness better. Last came the black sneakers. Sneakers without laces. Every second counted. She pulled out the gun in the bottom of her bag and straightened her back as the elevator stopped.

"Boys?" Her voice came through their walkie talkies.  
"What kind of game do you think you're playing?" Roman sneered.  
"October Rust," Seth cut in. "I should have recognized that name as soon as you said it. It's not your fucking name. It's the title of a Type O Negative album."  
"Bonus points for listening to good music, Seth," she teased.  
"Don't think for one second we won't find you!" Dean growled.  
"I'm counting on it," she said.

The sound of one them constantly clicking the button to the elevator had her laughing.

"I'm not gonna send it back down," she said. "God, you're fucking stupid, aren't you?"  
"I dare you to say that to my face!" Dean shouted.  
"Come up here then," she laughed. "Why haven't you asked yet how I have one of your walkie talkies?"

They all reached for their walkie talkies and Drake looked so ashamed when he realized his was gone. She hadn't stumbled into him by accident. She had done it on purpose and the sirens outside had been used as a distraction. Undoubtedly she still had stolen the ancient crown but left it somewhere on the scene where they would find it soon enough and not come looking for her.

"What the fuck do you want?" Roman growled.  
"Justice," she said. "I'm gonna chase you down one by one and I will kill you. You better bring a fight because I'm not gonna go easy on you. The question is will I go for the short ones or take down the big ones first? No, I will take down the weak link first. Who do you think is the weak link among you? You'll learn soon enough."

They all eyed each other but no one dared pointing out the other ones. Rezar tried pressing the button to the elevator again and once again she laughed at the sound.

"There's twenty floors in this building but the elevator only goes up to the eighteenth. Do you think I'll stay on this floor? Or will I go up or down? You're wasting time, boys. Tick tock!" She said.  
"Get the fuck up there now!" Roman ordered.

They all started sprinting up the stairs, leaving the photos on the concrete floor where they had landed. They could clean that up later. Getting her was more important.

"One last question, boys," she said. "Did any of you happen to notice which one of you wasn't on any of the photos?"  
"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Dean growled. "No, wait, I don't give a fuck. We're gonna find you and I'm gonna personally strangle you. You're not worth a bullet."

They were almost out of breath when they finally reached the eighteenth floor.

"Where are you at?" Roman asked into the walkie talkie and then smirked. "Rookie mistake. I can hear myself."

They all walked straight over to the elevator where his voice came from. Her bag stood in the door, making sure it wouldn't close. Inside on the floor laid her dress, wig and heels. On top of her dress was Drake's walkie talkie.

"Fuck!" Seth yelled. "Where are you? Where the fuck are you?"  
"Spread out. Search every dark corner and hiding spot you can think of on every floor until we find her. Akam and Rezar together. Dean and Seth together. And Drake, you're with me," Roman said.

Drake nodded and picked up his walkie talkie before joining Roman. They moved down a floor while Seth and Dean moved up. Akam and Rezar started searching through the eighteenth floor.

"This is stupid," Rezar complained.  
"She's just a girl. We'll get her," Akam said.

No sooner had he uttered those words before a bullet took him down from behind. Akam spun around only to be met by the same fate.

"Fuck, upstairs!" Roman shouted.  
"Akam? Rezar? Seth? Dean?" Drake yelled into his walkie talkie.  
"We're here," Seth said.  
"Akam? Rezar?" Drake called again. "Answer me, damn it!"

They flew up to the floor above them and found the two bodies.

"No!" Drake sank to his knees next to them.

His tears ran freely as he looked at his two friends.

"Promise me we'll get her, Roman!" He hissed through gritted teeth. "Promise me!"  
"I promise," Roman said.

Another shot sounded and Drake fell over his two dead friends. Roman turned to see her run up the stairs. He chased after her immediately, grabbing her ankle on the last step. She fell up on the nineteenth floor, spinning around and kicking him in the face.

"Fuck, you can run, big man," she raised her gun before he could get his. "But not fast enough."  
"I'm gonna..." He started.

He never got to finish that sentence. She fired the gun and he dropped dead on the steps.

"You're gonna nothing," she mocked.  
"Roman? We're coming!" Dean shouted.  
"Fuck!" She hissed.

She pushed both feet on Roman's shoulders to make him roll down a few steps. She jumped up and ran to hide behind a pillar. Seth and Dean came storming down the stairs.

"No! Roman!" Dean cried.

They ran down to him and she took off up the stairs to the twentieth and final floor. The roof.

"October!" Dean screamed. "I'm gonna fucking maim you!"  
"Her name is not October," Seth tried.  
"I don't give a fuck what her name is! She dies tonight!" Dean shouted.

They ran up to the roof with their guns drawn. Dean pointed in one direction to make Seth go there while he went in the other one. Seth was shaking slightly as he rounded a corner. She wasn't there. Instead she came from out of nowhere from behind him, kicking him behind his knees to make him sink down. He screamed as he went down, watching her grab his gun and run away.

"Seth?" Dean came running towards him. "Are you alright?"  
"Why didn't she shoot me?" Seth looked surprised as Dean helped him up. "She took my gun and ran."  
"I don't know what game she's playing at but we stay together now," Dean said.

They walked slowly towards the next corner. They turned around and was met by her standing there with her gun raised. Dean had his raised too.

"Stalemate," Dean smirked.  
"How many bullets have you got?" She asked.  
"Are you out?" He started grinning.  
"I got one bullet left," she said.  
"Where's my gun?" Seth asked.  
"I dropped it when Dean started chasing," she answered. "Fucking idiot!"  
"Take her gun, Seth," Dean said. "One wrong move, girl, and it'll be the last one you'll ever make."

Seth moved over and took her gun before moving back to stand next to Dean. Both men had the guns pointing at her.

"How poetic would it be if you die by the final bullet in your own gun? Seth?" Dean asked.  
"I'd be fucking delighted to take this bitch down," Seth said.  
"Before you do, can I say one thing? I'm gonna die anyway so does it matter that I get a few final words out?" She asked.  
"Speak," Dean said.  
"One bullet, Seth. You can either use it on me or on Dean," she said.  
"What the fuck are you tripping on?" Dean laughed.  
"I asked you one question when you ran up the stairs. Did anyone notice which one of you wasn't on any of the pictures? Seth noticed, didn't you, Seth?" She asked.

Seth wavered a bit and Dean looked at him.

"Seth?" He asked.  
"I don't know why," Seth said.  
"Because I got some more fun pictures with you," she smirked. "You know which ones I'm talking about, don't you? The business you've done behind everyone's backs. All those poor women. Do you want Dean to know what you did to them? Because I'll tell him."  
"Shut up," Seth whispered.  
"And what about your other business? How many men did you convince your friends of killing, telling lies about them being the ones stealing from you? Should we tell Dean where you hide all those money?" She asked.  
"Shut up!" Seth shouted.  
"One bullet, Seth," she reminded him.  
"You're fucking dead!" He sneered.  
"Am I?" She tilted her head. "I got pictures, Seth, but they're not here. If I don't return home tonight, those pictures will be sent to Dean and leaked to the press. Your life will be over. You'll be another hot ass in prison, getting raped by the big boys night after night. Or you can kill Dean. Your choice."

Tears ran down Seth's face but he didn't stop to think it through. Without warning he turned and put the bullet in Dean's head.

"Good boy," she said.  
"Shut up," he cried.  
"Now jump," she said.  
"What?" He looked at her.  
"I said jump," she said. "I still got those pictures."  
"But you said..." He started.  
"I said Dean was gonna see them. He's not gonna see them now. Obviously," she rolled her eyes. "I'm still gonna leak them if you don't jump. Can you live with that on your conscience? What about your poor mother? Her baby boy in prison for the rest of his life for torturing, raping and murdering women. Imagine the shame."  
"I don't wanna die," he cried.  
"No one does but it's the only thing in life we're certain to achive one way or another," she said. "Jump and your mother will never know the truth."  
"You promise?" He asked.  
"I promise," she answered.

He dropped the gun and walked over to the edge. He leaned over and looked down. More tears fell as he crawled up on the ledge. He turned his head to look at her one more time. She nodded as a silent promise and then he jumped. He didn't scream or anything. He just let himself fall down.

"I promise," she said again.

No one was ever gonna see those pictures. They didn't fit into what she had staged. Downstairs were pictures of Seth's five friends killing and beating people. Seth's fingerprints were the only prints on the gun. It looked like he had learned the truth about his friends, snapped and killed them. Not able to live with the guilt afterwards, he had killed himself. She walked around the corner where she had left Seth's gun and picked it up. It was only fair she took his when she had to leave hers. And a seventh gun didn't fit the picture of six dead men either.

She walked back down to the eighteenth floor and into the elevator. She rode it down while getting her dress, wig and heels into her bag. Once downstairs she pressed the bottom for the eighteenth floor again before stepping out of the elevator and sending it on its way. It needed to look like the men had gone up there the easy way and had a bad fall out. Like Seth had been downstairs alone, come across those photos and gone up to confront them all.

 _"All units! We've found the ancient crown. It was left in a bathroom for the employees. We still haven't found the blonde woman in the gold dress so keep an eye out for her. We need to ask her some questions."_

She chuckled in amusement at the police radio's annoucement. They would never find the blonde woman in the gold dress because she didn't exist. Only she existed. The woman with the short, black hair that took out bad men for a living. October Rust. She smiled and started humming the song "Love You To Death" from that Type O Negative album while walking out of the building.


End file.
